This invention relates to couplers which are particularly suitable for repairing leaks in existing pipes. The repair coupler of this invention is also suitable for providing a leakproof coupling between two aligned sections of pipe and for providing a tee connection for connecting a new pipe to an existing pipe.
Some prior art couplers are difficult to assemble and particularly are difficult to use with existing pipes where access presents a problem. Further, some prior art couplers require the use of cements to provide an effective seal. Other couplers necessitate cutting the existing pipe in two in order to permit assembly of the coupler thereto. Some existing couplers do not make an effective seal with pipes which are out of round, and this is a condition which may frequently occur in the case of plastic pipes which have been exposed to the elements.
With the repair coupler of this invention these disadvantages of prior art couplers have been eliminated. The repair coupler of this invention is simple in construction and easy of assembly. It requires no cementing and therefore eliminates the necessity for any temporary clamping while the cement sets. Further, it is adaptable for pipes which may be as much as fifteen thousandths out of round and forms an effective seal despite this eccentricity of pipe shape. In the case of small cracks and pin hole leaks, the repair can be effected with the coupler of this invention without even turning the water off. In the case of larger leaks it is necessary to turn the water off to eliminate the pressure, but even in those situations the repair coupler of this invention has the advantage of materially reducing the time required for repair. The only preparation necessary before installing the repair coupler of this invention, even with the pipes which have been in place over a prolonged period of time, is to use a wire brush or similar tool to remove rust or soil in order to obtain a clean surface. The repair coupler requires no special tools, a simple screw driver being sufficient to effect the assembly of the coupler into sealing leakproof engagement with the pipe.